Distrust
by Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow
Summary: When Zatanna gets transferred to Gotham Academy and figures out Robin's secret I.D. will their relationship last? Written by Sparrow.
1. The Letter

**A/N: THE WAIT IS OVER! Yep I was too lazy to get my own account so Blu J and I share one now. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey, can't rush awesomeness, can we?**

**Disclaimer: Man, do you people REALLY think I own it? Well, I don't. BUT I do own an awesome Orc sword which I have with me as I'm typing this. (Yeah, I know, I'm a totally LotR nerd.)**

Mount. Justice 18:30 Feb. 12th

Zatanna's PoV

It had been a normal day: Training, M'gann had baked several dozen cookies, Robin and Wally been doing, well, whatever Wally and Robin did when they locked themselves in the latter's room.

I heard the computer announce the arrival of Artemis. Finally, someone sane.

Then, I heard Artemis yell "Give it back, Baywatch!" Then Wally screamed something about Arty having a fanboy, or something like that. Then I heard a faint knock on the door and a muffled Robin say "Hey Zee, I have a letter for you." A letter? For me? From who? "C'mon in Rob." I called.

The door slide open revealing a happy Robin dressed in his civvies. "Hi." He said in a friendly tone. Just hearing made my heart melt. "Hey." I said in an equally friendly manner. "So, uh, here." He said, walking over to me and handing me the letter. "It's from London." He said.

"Oh, duh. It's from my Aunt Martha."

"Cool, well, here." Rob said handing me the letter. I quickly read over it. When I looked up at him, he asked, "What's it say?"

"My Aunt is moving to Gotham, and she says she wants me to come live with her. She said I'll go to Gotham Academy, the best school in Gotham" I immediately saw his face pale." What's wrong?" I asked." Oh, um, nothing" He said a little too quickly. "But what about the Team?"

"She said she'll gladly let me spend the weekends with the team."

"I think you should do it."

"I think I will. Could you hand me my phone please?"

"Sure, here." He said picking up my phone and placing it beside me. "So, um," Robin said oh-so-smartly." See ya later?"

"Yeah, see ya after I call my Aunt." I groaned all of the sudden.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Man, this is going to cost so freaking much! I hate international calls."

"Don't worry I'll pay for it."

"Oh, thanks Rob, you're the best." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I know I am Zee." I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Now, get going so I can call my Aunt."

"Okay, okay. See ya later!" he called running out of the room.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please don't hate me if it's awful. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my teaser and super special thanks to ForestFire119, you really helped me out. And now for my three 'R's **

**READ, REVIEW, AND ROBIN!**

**(Yes, despite what Blu J may say, **_**I**_** made up the three 'R's thing)**


	2. Problems and Phone Calls

**A/N: Ah, I love you guys! Thank you sooo much for bearing with me through those many months before I posted the real story. And, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to try to post chapters quickly**

_**Sparrow's Words of Wisdom: Never pick up a duck in a dungeon… (It will end very badly for you)**_

**!~~~ BEGIN ~~~!**

**Robin's PoV**

**Mount Justice**

**19:13**

**February 12****th**

Man, how come when ever you wake up feeling great and you tell yourself 'today's going to be a good day', something always screws it up? I don't know why that happens, but that's how I feel today.

I was standing next Artemis' door listening to her and Zatanna freak out over the fact that Zee's going to Gotham Academy. Isn't it funny how such amazing news for someone else is awful news for you?

I'd told Wally my predicament, but he just laughed and said 'you're on your own, dude.' Wally's so very helpful.

As I stood and pondered what to do, a thought came to me: _Bruce will know what to do._

Duh, of course Bruce will know what to do. Guess I'm going home.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na BREAKLINE**

**Wayne Manor**

**20:15**

**February 12th**

"I'm sorry, Dick, I can't think of any way to help you." Bruce said as we were sparring in the Batcave.

"What!" I yelled. My _what_ was followed by an _oof_ , as Bruce had landed a punch, which caused me to stumble backwards, which caused me to hit Alfred. "Sorry 'bout that Al." I groaned.

Alfred stood up and sighed. "No harm done, Master Richard."

"Alright Dick," Bruce said as he walked over to help me up. "Hit the showers, you have school tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" I said. Bruce's response to that: "Do you like smelling like a baboon's backside?"

So I grudgingly went off to take a shower. Half way up the stairs my phone started ringing. "Hey Babs, what's up?" I said.

"Dick, I need your help."

"With what?"

"So, there's this new girl coming to school, and the principal asked me to show her around after school tomorrow."

I nearly dropped my phone when she said that.

"Uh, cool. Who's this new girl?" I asked, pretending I had no idea who it was.

"Her name's Zatanna Zatara."

Man, with the way this night's going, I'm going to need a new phone. This time, I actually dropped it. Sure, I'd known who it was the whole time, but still it came as a surprise.

"So why do you need me?" I asked once I'd picked up my phone again.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Well, yeah, it kinda was, Barbara's no good with people. Still, I made her humor me.

"Babs, I am seriously asking this."

"I can't make conversation with someone I don't know a thing about. But that's where you come in."

I groaned. Of course, I would love to spend more time with Zee, but as Robin, not Richard. "Fine I'll come."

"Thank you, Dick!"

"But you own me, big time."

"I'll buy you dinner tomorrow." Funny she said that. Money is not something I have to worry about. But I wasn't about to turn down a free dinner.

"K, what time?"

"Right after school."

"Got it. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and went to the shower. This week just keeps getting better and better.

**~~~ END ~~~**

**A/N: If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please review. Or any suggestions feel free to say those as well. I need make me post faster.  
**


	3. School Time!

**A/N: I don't have much to say except thanks for all the awesome reviews. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Original idea, not original characters.**

**~~~BEGIN~~~**

**Dick's PoV**

**Gotham Academy **

**February 13****th**

**16:01**

Barbara and I stood outside watching everyone else leave. "Thanks for staying with me, Dick" She said. "That's what friends are for." I managed to say between my chattering teeth. I actually wasn't sure why I was with Babs, I couldn't even act like myself around Zee because I had to pretend I didn't know her. Oh, the sad like of my alter-ego.

We simply stood waiting for a few more minutes, until Barbara said, "Look that must be her." I looked at to see Zatanna walking towards us. She was wearing a black skirt with grey stockings and a baby blue parka. "Hi." She said as she neared us. "Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon." Babs said holding out her hand.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara."

"Dick Grayson." I said shaking Zatanna's hand.

"Wait," Zee said. "You're Dick Grayson? _The_ Dick Grayson?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I saw your act, once upon a time, it was amazing!"

"Thanks. May I ask what city we were in when you saw it?"

"Uhh, Some city in Italy, if I remember correctly."

I nodded. Haley Circus only did one show in Italy, and that was about six years ago. "So, on with the tour of the school then?" I said.

"That would be great." Zatanna replied.

**Da, Da, do, do, do, do, do BREAKLINE**

**Zatanna's PoV**

Wow, this school is amazing. How lucky am I to be going here? Barbara is _so _nice, it's kinda scary. I mean, how can any one be that nice? And Dick, I'm not entirely sure what to think right now. I saw him once when I was eight, but now I just meet him! Wait till Robin hears about this. And, I know I shouldn't think this because Rob and I are kinda together but, Dick's kind of cute.

Oh, there asking me questions; just smile, nod, and look pretty, Zee.

**LAME BREAKLINE**

Once the tour of the academy was over, the three of us went to get dinner. Barbara bought it, thankfully. I didn't bring any money.

Just as we were getting ready to part ways, Barbara said, "Oh, here Zatanna, this is your schedule."

"Thanks," I said. "I only wish I had a map, that school is a maze."

"One map?" Dick said. "I'll have one for you on Monday."

"Thanks, Dick."

And so, we said our good-byes and went our own ways, for now at least.

Later that evening, Rob and I meet up at a zeta tube and went to spend the night at the cave and get ready for the Valentine's Day party M'gann wanted to throw the next day.

**~_END_~**

**A/N: Yeah, it's kinda short. Sorry bout that. It's kind of just a filler chap. But, I am running low on ideas, so if you guys have any, just let me know and I'll try to write them. Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this chapter, bless you. Peace off!**


End file.
